Harry Potter and the Fates
by Angelicalynn
Summary: *Explicit Content. For Mature Adults Only.* After the war has ended Harry is visited by one of the Fates. His life can take one of the three paths: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly and the Fates have decided to give him a choice. How will a certain snarky proffessor play into his future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N's Of course as always: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters found within those books. That belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and plenty of others, but not me.**

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I've written anything but I got bit with the writers bug so you've got a long one coming. I plan on bringing Severus in on chapter 3. That's when you'll get smut. I think I'll follow through with this storyline even after potter chooses his fate. We'll see….**

Harry sat on his couch staring at the fireplace. After we war he decided to live at Grimmauld Place for the time being. As he sat thinking about his future he was pulled from his thoughts as a bright light erupted in the room. He immediately went on the defensive and stood guard with wand drawn. Before him stood an old lady in a gaudy flowery robe. Her hair was a nest of grey curls and she looked not unlike a distant cousin of Dumbledore.

"Put your wand down, I mean you no harm. In fact I am here entirely for your benefit." She calmly explained. The light had all but disappeared to a faint glow that surrounded her.

"Who are you and how did you get through my wards?" Harry demanded with wand still raised.

"I am Lachesis." She responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on! Didn't they teach you anything at that school of yours besides how to hex the shit out of people when you get yourself in dumb situations?"

"I was kinda busy defending myself against a maniacal snake-man and being manipulated by a crazy old cook to focus too much on anything other than defense. Now can you please explain what you are doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I am one of the three fates. Normally my job is to simply measure your life thread; decide your destiny for you."

"My life thread?"

"Oh hell, this is going to be along night! Do lower you wand and provide me with a cup of tea if I must explain everything." The fate said matter of factly.

"Um, ok. Sure. You, just um, take a seat and I'll be right back." Harry said before going to the kitchen to make tea. There was something reassuring about her presence that made Harry not worry about his safety as he turned his back on her to leave.

**HP…**

After handing her a cup and returning to his place on the couch he waited silently for her to continue.

"Everyone has a life thread, Harry. My sister Clotho spins the thread of life. I measure the thread and my sister Atropos is the cutter of the thread. Atrospos will choose the manner of your death when the time comes. Normally it is as simple as that. However are one of those rare humans that pull at our hearts. Those that are so important to history or are so loved that we have to deviate from the norm." She explained before taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you mean that I'm different? " Harry asked.

Lachesis didn't even bother to contain her snort of laughter. "Aren't you always my dear?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Please, I just killed Voldemort not even a week ago. Can the fates not let me have a moment of rest before barging in again? My life has already been about my destiny. I was the bloody chosen one! Are you saying that I still don't get a choice about how I live my life?" Harry asked as the annoyance started to rise within him.

"You are correct and that is exactly not what I'm saying."

"Come again?"

"Since you are so special, important and loved not to mention the great ability in you to love unconditionally, you have been given a choice." She answered as if her statement would be followed by a _duh_!

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

"No you certainly do not. You have no understanding what your choices are and how greatly they will affect your life. You have lived a life that keeps you from seeing the possibilities of your future. That's what I'm here for. To show you what options you have. If I sat back and did nothing it could be tragic. Your life harry, can go on three paths; the good, the bad and the ugly."

"Well, can't you just tell me what the good is so I can go on about my life and you can go do the fate-y stuff that you do?"

"Then that wouldn't really be giving you a choice now would it? No. Tonight I will show you your life based on a very important decision you have to make."

"And what decision is that?" Harry asked. He caught himself about to pinch the bridge of his nose out of annoyance much like he had seen professor Snape do a number of times.

"What would be the fun in just telling you? Now come child! Take my hand, your journey awaits!" She exclaimed with giddy joy as she stood and held out her hand to Harry.

**FATE 1: THE UGLY…..**

After some hesitation he took the old lady's hand and immediately was hurled forward. After using the floo and apparaiting he should be used to the feeling, but he found that after all these years, he still was not.

When he finally stumbled forward he found himself standing in the living room in Grimmauld Place not 15 feet where he had just been sitting.

"Um, I don't think it worked." He said to the fate. She only smirked in response.

"Patience, it worked just fine." Not a minute after she said that Harry saw himself enter from the kitchen. He was taken aback by how he looked. His normally sun-kissed skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Is that me? I look like shit!" He exclaimed. He usually wasn't pre-occupied with his looks but he couldn't help but see the sad expression on his own face.

"I have to agree. This is you in only a couple years."

"But I have grey hair! " He couldn't help but exclaim.

"Yes. And that's whiskey in your hand. You drink quite a lot of it." Just then the floo flared as both Harry's turned to view Hermione stepping through.

"What do you want?" Harry, the one in real-time going on this journey was quite shocked at the bitterness in his imaginary's voice.

"I just wanted to check on you. Everyone's a little worried cause you didn't come to dinner at the borrow even though you said you would. " Hermione explained.

"I'm sure you all had just as good time without me. You don't need me bring down your little get togethers." Imaginary Harry responded.

Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of tears as she sat in the chair across from him. "We have tried, Harry.." She said choking down a sob. "We have tried to get you out of this house, I have recommended outside help."

But imaginary Harry cut her off. "I don't need a shrink Hermione! I'm perfectly fine! I was just fine relaxing with a drink before my know-it-all best friend decided to show up and lecture me about not getting out enough. Here I don't have to have anyone fawning over me. Here I don't have to deal with people whispering about me becoming the next dark lord. Here I'm perfectly content, thank-you-very-much."

Real harry was in awe. "This can't be a possibility! I would never treat her that way! Where's Ginny? Did she leave me? I would never be that bitter! Harry asked Lachesis looking absolutely horrified.

"Anyone who wallows in their own self-pity for too long can become bitter. Isn't that exactly what you were doing when I found you?"

"No, I was just reflecting on my life. That's not self-pity!"

"There was celebration held in honor of those that fought in the war. Even Severus, the hermit that he is, attended. But you did not."

"Is it too much to ask for a little time alone! It doesn't mean I want to end up like that!" He said pointing to his imaginary self.

"Harry, no one wants to end up like that. It just happens. "

"You didn't answer my question before. Where's Ginny?" He asked, very worried. In fact, it was one of the things he had been thinking about before Fate appeared in his living room. He thought about how he should call Ginny and apologize for not talking to her sooner. She had visited him after he failed to show for the celebration. Her face had been a mix of anger and concern. Rather than rush up to her, hug her and tell her how that he had missed her, he simply stood there and let her yell. He had no desire to comfort her; only to be rid of her annoying screeching. Even when she returned two days later to apologize for her previous fit of anger he merely brushed her off. He gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips and told her he would call her soon and they would discuss things. But he hadn't called her as of yet and was feeling pretty crappy for not doing so.

"Ginny, dear, sweet Ginny. I have to admire the girl's determination. She put up quite a fight to get you out of your funk. But you refused to marry her. You refused to open your heart up enough to let her in."

"So that's the lesson? To open my heart up to Ginny?" He asked, relieved that it could be that simple.

"When is anything with you ever that simple?" Lachesis answered him with a smack upside his head.

"Ow! Was that necessary?"

"Necessary for me!" She answered.

"So what happens to Ginny?"

"Well let's take a look shall we?" Again Harry found himself being hurled forward. This time he landed in a very cozy looking kitchen. He could smell the delicious looking food that was spread out on the dining room table. As he approached the table he could see Ginny. She looked radiant with her hair down around her face. There was a glow to her face as she laughed with what could only be her family. A knot twisted in his stomach when he saw her husband which was not him. I found himself stumbling backwards and almost fell if it were not for Lachesis taking hold of him.

"This is impossible! First you show me being a complete arse to my friends and now you expect me to believe that Ginny could be happy with Draco!" Harry sputtered.

"He's not the Draco you once knew Harry, take a closer look.

Harry was in complete shock as he watched three small children run down the stairs. Two boys and one girl. They immediately ran up to their mother and father and gave them a peck on the cheek each, before taking a seat at the table. The five of them laughed and spoke to each other as they passed around the food. He saw Draco reach over and give his daughter a bear hug before brushing Ginny's hair behind her ear before she got it in her mash potatoes.

"They all look so happy! Draco actually looks like he cares! I would picture him getting furious if he children ran through the house like they did!" Harry exclaimed to the fate.

"Draco is determined not to be the kind of father Lucius was. I think Ginny's strong will and delicate touch has softened Draco over the years."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said. His head was spinning as he tried to organize his thoughts. It wasn't every day when your perceptions of others got turned completely upside-down.

"I get it. I shut everyone out, make myself miserable and in retribution Draco gets to have the life I should have had. I'll stop wallowing in the past, and call Ginny and make amends."

"This brings us to your next thread." Rather than tell harry if this were the right choice or not she decided it was time to move on and show him.

"What do you mean?

"If you follow through with making amend to Ginny, this will never have happened. Come Harry, there are still two more paths your thread could take. You've seen enough of this one, let's move on to the next shall we?" Lachesis asked holding out her hand once again.

**Next Chapter: The Bad…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning this is a bit of heartbreaker. Promise it doesn't stay that way…**

**Thank you FAFA, marinebrat29 & Xiaoqing for the reviews! **

"Where am I?" Harry asked after lurching forward into yet another house. This one looked rather large and was richly decorated. A cozy looking flower print couch sat in front of the fire place and walls were a rich cream color. The end tables and other furniture all looked antique, yet somehow still new.

"You didn't expect Ginny to create a life in Grimmauld Place did you?" Lachesis answered hotly.

"No, I supposed not. Does that mean this is our home? Its larger than I'd expected it to be."

"Well, being one of the top Auror's you have no problem spoiling your wife with a large home. In the last thread you failed to live up to anyone's expectations. In this thread you've spent too much time and effort living up to everyone else's."

"I don't understand."

"That's what, the 5th time you've said that tonight? Do shut up and just watch." Lachesis scolded. Harry did shut up and watch. He watched himself come through the floo. This time he didn't see grey hair or bags under his eyes or pale skin.

"Don't be fooled. There is dye charm on your hair to hide the grey and concealment charm for the bags under your eyes. You're not pale because you've just spent the last week in Spain in the summer sun, chasing down an escaped Dementor."

Harry didn't know how to take that. He guessed that he probably didn't want his co-worker seeing him as weak. Harry could however see the tired look on his face despite the charms. Just then two small boys ran into the room. "Dad!" They exclaimed running up to Harry. His face lit up as he held onto his two children.

"Albus Severus and James Sirius you come back here this instant. You know you are not allowed to use the floo without my supervision!" Both Harry's turned to look at the woman who had entered the room. Ginny's hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. She had on a baggy peach colored jumper and pair of black slacks. On her hip was one very squirmy child.

"Hello Harry, nice of you to finally join us." Ginny responded with a pinched voice.

"Hm, not the way I would expect a wife to greet her husband after a long day at work." Lachesis huffed.

"I don't," Harry started to say.

"Yea, I know. You don't understand."

"Yea, well how can Ginny look so lovingly at Draco but look at me like she wants to slap me?"

"Because she does want to slap you."

"But why?"

"What part of you've been gone for a week in Spain did you not understand?"

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

He turned his attention back to the scene before him.

"Now you two be good for aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron do you understand me?"

"Yes mom." They answered in unison.

"I just got home and already my boys are leaving me!" Imaginary Harry exclaimed.

"Dad puh-leez! Mom said we could go to the sleep over!"

"Sweetheart, didn't you get my letter that I was returning tonight?" Imaginary Harry tensely asked his wife.

"I did. However I already told them they could before I received your letter." She responded in same tense tone.

Harry took a good look at Ginny and saw the deep set wrinkles around her eyes and the overall stern look on her face. He watched as she shoved the kids in the floo and turned without a word to set the fidgety girl on her hip, into her crib.

"You are the one that pushed me to become an Auror. I told you I was done fighting and you said, oh you'll be fine Harry you'll thrive on the adventure!"

"Yea, well I thought I knew you. I thought I knew the life I wanted, but I just don't know anymore! You're never home and when you are we fight!"

"Well if you wouldn't tell me how horrible I am or what I've done wrong lately every time you saw me maybe wouldn't fight so much!

"Maybe if you loved me more I wouldn't nag at you!" She screeched.

"What did you say?" Imaginary Harry bellowed.

"You heard me! Your heart was never really in this marriage. I know you love Albus and James but I don't think you love me anymore." She said as the tears started pouring from her eyes.

It was then that it hit harry what Ginny had called the boys. "I Understand Serious, and Albus but why is my son's middle name Severus? Don't you name people after those that have died?" Harry asked a little worried.

"But Severus is dead Harry."

"But that can't be! He stood beside me when I defeated Voldemort, aside for some burns and scrapes he survived the war pretty healthy. I remember him mumbling in his usual snarky tone as Madam Pomfrey cleared him to go. Like you said he was even at the celebration. He was there because we argued to the ministry to clear his name!"

"That was the last time you fought for something wasn't it?" Lachesis asked in a rather matronly tone with arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"What do you mean?"

I mean you fought to clear his name and then just resided to staying holed up in Grimmauld Place. You didn't even fight for Ginny when she came to you.

"I guess I am just tire of fighting"

"Or you haven't anything meaningful to fight for anymore."

Harry was lost in contemplation from Lachesis words. It was true. He had showed up on the ministry's door steps as soon as they opened the day after the battle and refused to leave until Severus's name had been cleared. At the time he didn't think about why he was doing it. It just seemed like the right thing to do. But why, then couldn't he summon enough energy to deal with Ginny?

"You didn't answer my question why is Snape dead?"

To answer that we have to go to the day after your first son is born." Again she held out her hand. Harry needed no prompting this time.

He landed in the dirty abysmal place that Severus called home; Spinners End. Harry couldn't help the immediate lurch in his stomach as his eyes fell onto the man he once hated. Gone was the fear and loathing he always had felt as a student approaching potions class. After their work together during the war that had been replaced with respect. However, he felt neither of those things as he watched the withered and frail man before him.

Severus approached the paper sitting on his dining room table and slowly ran his fingers down the picture on the front page. Harry approached to find out what Severus was looking at. It was the picture of him and Ginny smiling as they held onto their first born son. The headline read '_James Sirius Potter a perfect newborn for the perfect family!' _

Watching a wet spot appear on the paper, his attention was drawn up to Severus's face. The man was crying! The man who was usually so stoic; who never showed fear was crying! Again Harry's stomach was in knots. He felt the urge to run forward and ask what the hell was wrong with him. Until he was broken from his thoughts at the sound of Severus's voice.

"Congratulations Harry. You finally have the family you deserve." It was barely above a whisper but Harry heard it loud and clear.

"I'm more confused than I've been in my entire life. Severus Snape is crying and he called me Harry! I mean I hoped that he didn't hate me anymore but this is too much!" Harry may have been talking to Lachesis but his eyes were still set on the man before him.

He followed Severus into what he guessed was the man's study. Laid out on the table was a syringe with filled with a rather nasty looking substance. Severus, with all the calm of any man simply sitting down for tea, sat down on the table and lifted the needle to his arm.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" Harry cried out and lunged forward. Unfortunately he had no effect on this world. He could not stop Severus as he slowly pushed the needled into a rather large vein in his arm.

"Is he sick? Is this self-medication? Tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing?" Harry screeched as he reached for Lachesis. He shook the woman as if trying to force and answer from her.

In response she merely grabbed the boy, spun him around and forced him to watch Severus as he slumped forward and closed his eyes for the last time.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had always known Severus to be a very proud man. Suicide would be the last thing he expected of him. "Why?" He asked the fate who had finally let go of him. It was all his voice could choke out.

"You were his purpose in life for so many years. He finally had atoned for joining the dark lord by helping you survive. From his perspective your life is happy and complete. He's no longer needed."

"That's bull shit!" Harry exclaimed. "He was freed. He can do things he never could before."

"One could say the same of you, but you saw how your life could end up." Lachesis said all to calmly which only infuriated Harry even more.

"I still didn't kill myself!" Harry screamed at her.

"I am not the enemy here young man! While I know that you wear you emotions on your sleeve you will calm yourself this instant and not screech at me! I am thousands of years older than you and my old lady heart can't take it!"

Thoroughly chastised harry took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes that he just realize had fallen.

Lachesis took a deep breath and continued. "You were never a deatheater and while there are those that may fear you may become the next dark lord, your enemies are few and far between compared to Severus's. Do you think he could simply go back to teaching? Perhaps sell potions on the black market? He does not have the benefit of hope in order to see what possibilities are actually available to him. Like you he is very much in the dark."

"By why couldn't you go to him like you have with me? Why can't you save him and give him options too? I'm no better than he is!" Harry said through gritted teeth as he tried to remain calm.

"Perhaps I like to kill two birds with one stone." Lachesis answered with a smirk.

"You're speaking in riddles. You must be related to Dumbledore." Harry huffed.

"Do not insult me! That man couldn't hold a candle up to my kind of crazy!" She smirked again.

Instead Harry slumped to the floor and cradled his head in his hands.

"This isn't real. I've clearly lost my mind and am imagining all of this. That's it! You're a figment of my insanity. Maybe I'm dead and this is my afterlife; to be tormented for all eternity." He looked up at Lachesis just as her hand came heavy across his face.

"Does that feel like a dream?" She asked.

"Ow! Again was that bloody necessary!" Harry said standing back up.

"It was. I assure you, this is very real! You have one more path that your life can take, so stop your whining and take my hand!"

"Please! I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Trust me Harry. You saw the bad and the ugly. Now it's time for the good."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter gets a little smutty. Promise as the chapters go on you'll get some of the hardcore explicit scenes like I have in my other stories. (Though I promise no watersports this time). I'm trying to stick to posting a new chapter everyday till its complete. Although reviews do help feed the monster!**

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm his frazzled nerves before opening his eyes and taking in were they had landed this time. This was quite different from the other threads. He took in the bright colors, the dinner tables filled with people eating cupcakes and drinking coffee. The place smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, honey and chocolate. He spun around to see himself behind the register. He was smiling and chatting away with an old lady about today's special cupcake.

"My grandkids will be so happy when they see me today. No one makes cupcakes like you and that husband of yours. Tell the grouch I said hi!" The old lady beamed, as did Harry.

"I sure will. You take care." Harry said before the old lady left with her box of cupcakes.

"Husband!" Harry shouted looking to Lachesis. "Husband! I'm not gay! And why am I working a register at a cupcake shop? Not that there's anything wrong with that but I had hoped I would be doing more with my life!" Real Harry shouted in disbelief to Lachesis.

"Harry, sweetheart. Look," she began to say.

"Yea, I know look and shut up." Harry huffed.

"Don't cut me off when I'm chastising you young man." Lachesis stated before bopping him upside the back of the head.

"Ow! Will you STOP THAT!" Harry yelled.

"Only if you stop being stubborn, but you're a Gryffindor so we know that's not going to happen. Anyway, as I was saying. " She said taking a breath. "Look how happy you are without any benefit of any concealment charm. You're not only running a till, but you're running a till in a shop that you co-own with someone that apparently makes you very happy."

Harry thought about it as he watched himself ring and chat up customers. Would it be so bad to own a shop? He had to admit that the idea actually sound like fun. Unlike becoming an Auror which actually frightened the hell out of him. The thought of searching across the globe for bad men the rest of his life did not sound appealing. "Ok, I can see where the cupcake shop would have its appeal, but I'm not gay." He tried state calmly.

"Harry, honey. You don't know what you are. I remind you I am one of the fates. I see everything. I've seen some of the longing looks you've sent to certain boys at Hogwarts. But, no you've suppressed those feelings. Why harry? Why deny what you feel?

"Because that only makes me more of a freak. And don't you hit me again! It's the truth!" Harry sputtered.

"I can't make you come to terms with yourself. It doesn't matter what I say. But look at all these customers and their smiles. They accept you and your husband. They come here day in and day out and share stories of their lives with you and listen to updates about your life." Just then he saw Ron enter the shop. He held his breath. Surely Ron would take issue with Harry's choices.

"Hey mate! You got those cupcakes Mione wanted."

"Sure thing! I wouldn't deny a pregnant woman her cupcake order. How is she doing today?" Imaginary Harry asked.

"She had a pretty bad bout of morning sickness this morning. Tell Severus he's a genius for being able to add an anti-nausea potion to a cupcake. They work wonders and I don't have to hear her complain about taking medicine. Makes my life easier."

The real Harry was sputtering as he tried to come up with the right words to express he disbelief. "Did Ron just say Severus?" He finally managed to say.

"Yes, you heard right." Lachesis responded smugly. Harry stared at her wide eyed. Then he heard that voice. That voice that could only belong to one man in the world.

"Anything to make Mr. Weasley's life easier." Severus droned. Harry thought for sure Ron would get angry instead he only rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes to both imaginary Harry as well as Severus and left.

"Now, Mr. Potter it is time to close up shop. I suggest you make the miscreants disappear and lock up. In the meantime I will retrieve the new batch of frosting I was trying for those, what did you call them, summer spirit cupcakes?"

"He still calls me Potter even though we're married? " Real harry asked Lachesis as he watched his imaginary-self gladly follow Severus's orders.

"On occasion. I don't think you mind really. It's one of his dozen endearing pet names for you." The old fate said with a grin.

"Pet names? Me? "

"Oh yes. Usually it's brat, or foolish boy. Sometimes it's pet or imp." Harry nearly choked on her words. He would have responded to such unbelievable pet names if it were for the fact that Severus was now chasing a squealing Harry around the shop. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Both of them were giggling and running around like a bunch of school girls except Severus was armed with a spatula of pink frosting.

Just as imaginary Harry was rounding the corner of one of the tables Severus flicked the spatula sending the pink confection flying and hitting Harry right on the neck. "Oh! I've been hit!" Imaginary Harry shouted as he pretended to die by slowly slinking to the ground.

Real Harry stood with mouth open and just watched in amazement. Severus dropped the spatula and dove to the ground right on top of Harry. Real Harry looked on with disgust as imaginary Harry moaned in delight as Severus began to lick up the frosting from Harry's neck.

"Come on! Let me taste it too!" His imaginary-self exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Severus's face and locked lips with the man. Harry could see the kiss get heated as he heard both men moan and notice they were now starting to rut against one another.

"Oh my god Sev! This watermelon frosting tastes like real watermelon! It'll go great with the strawberry cupcakes!"

"It better since it contains real watermelon. Do you know how long it takes and how much watermelon it takes to make a strong enough concentrate? These better be just for the summer or you'll put us out of business. " Severus scoffed.

The two only laughed as they dove in for another kiss. Real Harry was a bundle of emotions as he watched the scene before him. The two looked so happy together and so at ease with each other. He couldn't get over the fact that one of them was once a grumpy, snarky greasy-haired dungeon bat.

"Don't get me wrong Harry," Lachesis said in his ear, " He can still be a git sometimes but as you say, he's your git."

"I don't say that!"

"Oh, you will."

He watched as Severus helped him off the ground and left through the kitchen door where Severus had entered before. Purely out of curiosity that Harry just couldn't deny; he followed them. They went through another set of doors from the back of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs. He was quite surprised to find a rather cozy looking loft apartment at the top of the stairs.

There was large brown leather sofa with matching loveseats around the fire. Along the walls were ceiling high bookshelves. However, nowhere in sight were any jars of creatures and substances that only Severus could tell what they were.

He slowly continued down a corridor as Lachesis followed close behind. He heard giggling as he approached the bathroom. Inside was a rather large bath which he barely noticed. His attention was drawn to the men standing before him. Well not so much as standing as ripping each other's clothing off and hurrying into the bathtub.

He was surprised to see himself sit behind Severus and start washing his back and chest for him. The older man relaxed into Harry's touch as Harry rubbed his husband's shoulders. Harry lowered his soapy hands and began rubbing and tweaking Severus's nipples. They perked up under his touch as Severus growled in response.

"Hurry up and wash nymph because I'm going to pound you into our bed." Severus growled as he took hold of Harry's chin and kissed him deeply.

Real harry couldn't help the blush that was now spreading across his face. He all but forgot that Lachesis was there watching as well.

"I have an even better Idea,' Imaginary Harry responded once the two had broken apart for breath. "I think since you worked so hard on that frosting just for me," He paused to kiss Severus on the nose, "that you should just lie back and relax while I thoroughly enjoy and slowly ride that big hard cock of yours." He said with a lascivious grin.

Harry couldn't help the arousal he started to feel as well as the bulge rising in his pants which he fought desperately to ignore it. It was a task made easier as he reminded of the old fate's presence.

"God you two are fucking hot!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Wait! Don't look at me like that!" Harry yelled as he stepped in front of Lachesis to block her view. "And I'll have you know I would never talk like that! " _I'd die of embarrassment'_ he thought to himself.

"Let's just say that Sev brings it out of you. You obviously feel no embarrassment around him." She casually explained.

"So these are my options! I can either wind up alone and bitter, marry Ginny and still be unhappy or marry Severus Snape."

"Yup."

"And in this thread, what happens to Ginny? Does she end up with Draco like in the first thread?"

"Yup."

Harry thought about it for a minute. It would mean that Ginny would be happy, even if it was with Draco, but then again he was with Snape, so he could really hold it against her. Maybe there really was more to the two slytherins.

"Have you figured out the key decision you have to make?" She asked.

Once again Harry was lost in thought. At first he thought the decision was whether to marry Ginny or not. But that would mean that everything centered around Ginny and he had the feeling that was not the answer the fate was asking for. Then it hit him "I have to decide who to open my heart up to? Either no one, Ginny or Severus."

"Ding, ding, ding! See you're not a complete dunderhead." Lachesis said clapping her hands in joy that he got the answer right.

"Yes but how do I make Snape see that? I mean, that is if I choose the last path. Why is it the path that I seem to be happiest is the hardest?"

"Isn't it always? Harry, I never said your choice was going to be easy. I only said that I was giving you one. You have a chance at happiness. Real happiness."

"Easy for you to say. What do I do, go up to Snape and say 'hey so one of three fates showed me that we could be really happy together so you wanna open a cupcake shop together?'" "Yea, I'm sure that will go over really well." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"He has a freckle on his left nut."

"Excuse me?

"His left nut, his balls…" Lachesis stated slowly. "If you ever need proof of tonight's events tell him you know about the freckle on his left nut.

"That's it! I'm screwed. Destined to live a miserable life. If you think me telling that man that he has a freckle on his junk is going to win him over then obviously you are more crazy than I thought and I'm DOOMED!" Harry stated.

"You're not doomed. Now take my hand and I'll return you where I found you. Go to sleep, wake up and think about what I've showed you. Then you make the one decision that will forever alter your life." Lachesis stated once gain holding out her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you thank you to: ****Tlcatlady****, ****FallenAngelFromAbove****, ****Twilightfans****, ****Xiaoqing****, ****SkylerKnight****, ****IndieWrites****, ****Elfwyn****, ****marinebrat29**** and guests, for all your wonderful thoughtful reviews.**

**Sorry I didn't get a chapter posted yesterday. This may be TMI but it was the first day of 'that time of the month' and I was too busy doubled over in pain to write. So I'm gonna try to post two ch's today. This one and another before the end of the night. Trust me I'm getting to reall smut soon….**

Harry paced back and forth in the living room of Grimmauld Place. With his mornings cup of coffee in hand he thought about the dilemma before him. If the second thread meant Ginny was happy then he would sacrifice his own happiness for hers. He always wanted children and that just didn't seem like a possibility in his thread with Severus. But he couldn't deny that how happy he and the older man looked in the last thread.

_He's saved my life so many times; this is like saving his in way. I mean I can't let him kill himself. I supposed he's not that bad looking. I mean apparently I eventually find him quite attractive._ He stopped pacing and looked around. Everything about the room was just as it was yesterday. _Who am I kidding? Of course it was just a really strange dream. I mean I've spend several years of life under complete stress to suddenly be free of it. Of course I would have some weird dreams_.

It was then that a burst of light appeared in the room causing a shock to Harry and making him miss a step as he turned to pace back in the other direction. "Bloody hell!" He cursed as he sloshed coffee of on his shirt. "Can I get a fucking warning when you're going to appear?" He asked Lachesis as she formed before him. "What are you doing back? "

"What? The light's not enough of a warning? And I'm back to reiterate in that thick skull of yours that last night was real. Now bye!"

"Wait! Stop! That's it?"

"Yup. I'll just pop in when I feel its necessary. Take care love." She said before disappearing again.

After cleaning himself up he decided he'd do what he always did; jump into a problem head first.

** .HP….**

His palms were sweating and he thought he was going to have a panic attack as he knocked on the decaying door of spinners end. He was about to turn around and leave when the door slowly started to open.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" The dark voice bellowed from the gap in the door.

"A simple hello would be nice." Harry responded trying to remain calm.

"Followed by a good bye. Good bye Mr. Potter." Severus answered. However before he could close the door Harry managed to get his foot in the crack and save it from closing.

"Please professor. I brought your favorite brand of fire whisky." He said holding up the bottle he brought with him.

Without a word Severus begrudgingly opened up the door to which Harry entered without waiting for a 'please come in.'

"And what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Severus asked with his signature sneer. Harry took a deep breath as Severus grabbed the bottle from his hand and poured them each a glass.

_Surely I can't dive right in with 'you and I are destined to be together' he'd throw me out on my arse. But a business proposal…._

"If you instist on standing there lost in your own thoughts, however pathetic they may be, then I'm going to ask you to leave." Severus snarled.

"Well I've been thinking, sir." Harry responded.

"Harry Potter thinking? Merlin help us all! Clearly the world has ended." Severus said with mock amazement. He took a seat with his whiskey in hand and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Well, I've got a bit of business proposition for you." Harry started.

Severus merely rose one eyebrow. That was certainly not what he had been expecting Harry to say. "Well you see sir, I no longer have any interest in becoming and Auror anymore."

"Ah, I see. The great Harry Potter is too good to chase down bad guys anymore. Not enough spot light for you. Professional Quidditch then?" Severus asked as Harry grit his teeth.

"I know where not exactly friends but I would think that over the last year you would have realized I have no taste for frame. I also have no interest in playing Quidditch professionally." Harry answered.

"Well what is it then? I haven't got all day to hear you bemoan the careers that are no longer up to your caliber_." I actually do have all day_; Severus thought to himself_. I have no job and no manipulative men in my life. I have all day to do absolutely nothing_.

"I think we should start a business together." Harry started to say slowly then in a rush, "makingcupkaestogether."

Severus couldn't help but choke on his firewhisky. The burn hurt his throat and it took him a second to get the words out. "Clearly I did not hear you correctly or you have lost your mind. The latter would imply that you had a mind to begin with so it must be the former."

"Think about it. I know you don't want to teach anymore and cooking is kind of like brewing potions in a way. It gives you a chance to try something new, earn a living and maybe have some fun in the meantime." Harry answered, pulling at straws as they came to him.

"Firstly you idiot, I am too old to 'try something new', secondly I do not _DO_ fun." Severus responded coldly. "Thirdly, as much as I am loathe to admit this to you of all people, do not have the funds that would be required to invest in starting a new business."

'_Why do you have to be so mean to the boy_' Severus's conscious tried to weigh in. '_It's not as if you hate him anymore_.' To which Severus responded in his mind '_But do so enjoy making him flustered_.' Conscious: '_Hm, I wonder why that is_.' Severus: '_Shut Up_!'

"Severus! Who's lost in their thoughts now?" Harry smirked. When Severus sneered at him, he knew he had his attention once again. "As I was saying, you don't' need any money. Between the Potter vault and the Black vault I'm sure I have enough to handle the initial cost myself. Come on Snape, you could do something I'm sure you're good at, earn a living and not have to deal with people."

"You have heard of an annoying species called customers have you not? They are a necessity to running a business." Severus answered.

"Yes, well you leave those to me and you just stay in kitchen and bake all day. Or blend frosting." Harry couldn't help the blush spreading across his face from remembering the frosting Severus had licked off of his neck. Severus himself was quite curious what caused such a pretty blush to spread across Harry's face.

_Pretty? When was the last time I thought anything was pretty, much less in association with potter?_ "So I'll be you hired help, nothing more than a cook? I think not!" Severus sputtered.

"Of course not. You're my partner, um business partner." Harry said blushing again. "You would co-own the shop 50/50 and of course split the profits 50/50 and with your practical smarts you would be a tremendous benefit to planning and research. "

_Did the boy just complement me? Clearly the world is ending._ "Just to clarify the terms of your proposal which you have so inarticulately put forth," Severus started and smirked as he saw harry gritting his teeth. "You want to start a business with me, requiring nothing of me in way of capital investment, you would handle all of the customers but I would still reap half of the profits of the business?"

"Yup. That pretty much sums that up, sir." Severus looked at him through narrow eyes. He must be missing something. Why on earth would potter make him such an offer? He walked over to Harry and pulled out his wand. On instinct Harry pulled out his.

"Do put your wand away. I'm merely running so diagnostic tests to ensure you are not under any spell, curse or potion."

"I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I feel better than I have all week." Harry responded.

When Severus determined that Harry was indeed of sound mind, well as sound as is possible for the boy, he nodded and returned to his seat.

"Do you have a location in mind."

"I have the perfect location! There's even a rather nice loft apartment above the shop." Harry blurted out.

"I have no intention of leaving my home potter just to be closer to the shop. Nor do I Intend on working in a bakery below where you and your girlfriend live. I have no intention of putting up with you and the Weasley girl running around like a bunch of love birds."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I promise." Harry murmured to himself. Severus heard him none the less.

"And how can I be so sure of that?" He asked.

"Because I've come to the realization that Ginny and I aren't entirely suited for one another. With all due respect I'd rather not discuss that right now. I can only promise you that you do not have to worry about any girlfriend ever living in the apartment."

_Interesting choice of words_, Severus thought to himself eying the boy. He bit his cheek to keep his comments to himself. It wouldn't do to push him too much in one day. "Very well. When shall we go see this place."

"See? Oh! Yes, um. I will find out and let you know ASAP, sir." Harry sputtered.

"You haven't spoken to the current owner yet? Have you done any planning?"

"Well not exactly, but I know this will work! Trust me!"

"Every time a potter says trust me, it usually turns out bad for my person; whether mentally or physically. However, it would not surprise me if you're anamagus was a cat, for your shear ability to leap head-first in any situation and still land on your feet. Do your research and come back to me. I will take you're proposal into serious consideration." Severus answered getting up as if to escort Harry out.

Harry couldn't help it. He was just too damn happy and surprised that Severus hadn't kicked him out but rather, in fact, decided to take his proposal seriously. He just couldn't help himself when he lept up and flung his arms around the man. What took him for a bigger surprise was how warm and wonderful the man felt in his arms. He took in a breath and realized the man's robes smelt of earthy rich herbs.

"Unhand me Potter!" Severus yelled. Oh how he wanted to reach up and run his hands through Harry's messy hair. He wanted to lift the boys chin and finally…but he refused to let his thoughts go any further. It was absolutely pointless, if not harmful to allow himself such thoughts.

Harry jumped away from the man as if he had been burnt. Realizing what he had just done, he blushed intensely. "Sorry, sir. I'll, I'm go do more research and get back to you." Harry babbled before quickly taking his leave before embarrassing himself further.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?_ What Severus wouldn't admit to what how happy he was to have Harry Potter back in his life again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! My spouse says I'm a lot of things but funny is not one of them; so the fact that I can put a smile on your face makes me very happy. I'm so thankful for all the reviews. And tlcatlady, yes ibuprofen is my best friend.**

** .Hp.**

Harry couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and smiled at himself as he took in his surroundings. The floors were checkerboard black and white with cozy little booths like a modernized 50's diner. The cupcake case was shining it was so clean and well lit. It was already charmed to start getting cold for the first batch of cupcakes. The antique till was already setup with change, ready for its first customer. Behind all that were industrial sized coffee machines and an espresso maker.

It had taken months for it all to come together. One day alone just explaining to his best friends why on earth he wanted to go into business with Snape and why a cupcake shop of all things. It was a hard task to do while leaving Lachesis out of the story. He was determined not to tell anyone about his encounters with the fate, least they think he's gone mental. Once Hermione was on board he found himself knee deep in cook books and business how-to guides.

"It's perfect!" He finally said.

"It would be were it not for the ridiculously happy looking paintings of cupcakes on the wall." The deep voice behind him said more amused than angry.

"Hey I won that battle fair and square!" Harry answered equally amused. He tried to choke back the laugh as he remembered the incredulous look on the older man's face when he suggested they play a round of 'rock, paper, scissors,' in order to determine who was going to do the painting for shop. He was even more amused when Severus looked him square in the face and said 'you're on'.

"Yes, but I had I known you would have chosen Ms. Lovegood for the task, I never would have agreed." He answered in his usual dead-panned voice.

"Don't you have some cupcakes to start baking for tomorrow's grand opening?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Indeed."

"Well, I got you something. I wouldn't want flour to get all over your pristine black robes." Harry said pulling a green apron from behind the counter. The front of the apron read 'The prince of cupcakes' with the S forming a snake which underlined the text.

"I will not wear such a monstrosity!" Severus barked. "You must be joking!"

However the look on Harry's face told him that he was anything but joking. It almost looked like the boy was about to pout. '_Oh to kiss the pout off of those soft lips'_ he thought to himself. "I have too much to do than stand here dealing with such shenanigans." Severus huffed but not before grabbing the apron from Harry's hand, turning his back on him and making his way to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help in there?" Harry asked.

"I do not need your scrawny arse getting in the way in my kitchen."

"I'll have you know my arse isn't scrawny!" Harry yelled to the man. Anyone else would not have seen the slight halt in Severus' step from the comment before he entered the kitchen; but Harry did.

Harry smiled to himself and looked over at the coffee machines on the back wall. He frowned as he remembered the number of times he had burnt himself on the steam trying to froth milk just right. Oh yes Ron and Hermione had thought it hilarious to watch Harry try to make his first latte. Then he thought back to all the times he made Severus try them.

The first time he found himself with a face full of coffee laced spittle. "This is atrocious. If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to poison me with mud." Severus bit out before silently using a scourgify to clean up Harry. The second time Harry jumped back out of range after handing the mug to Severus. Thankfully he received no spray the second time. "An excellent attempt and brewing espresso infused water!" Severus said in answer to Harry's hopeful look.

By the 15th cup Severus thought he would have to be the one to brew the coffee and make the cupcakes. "Please, Potter not another cup! I'm starting to believe you will be the next dark lord as apparently you are attempting unique forms of torture on me."

"Please..." There was that pout again. "Please, I just know I got it right this time." Harry begged. His heart and stomach both did a flop as he watched the almost smile spread across Severus's face. He nearly jumped for joy when Severus responded "acceptable." That was as good as a 'bloody fantastic' as far as compliments from Severus were concerned.

After making a latte for both Severus and himself he made his way to kitchen to give Severus his. Not wanting to disturb the man he slowly approached the kitchen looking in through the crack in-between the two swinging doors.

Harry couldn't pull his eyes way from the sight. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Severus moving around the kitchen with grace. Sure steps and steady hands moved from shelves as he pulled out ingredients. He watched as long potion stained fingers gripped the spatula he was holding as he slowly poured in abstract to the frosting he was mixing. Harry couldn't help the flutter in his heart as he heard the man begin to hum to himself. What made it even better was that Severus was wearing the apron he gave him.

"I thought I was the spy in this partnership." Severus said without even turning away from the frosting he was mixing.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said as he entered and set his latte in front of him. "I didn't mean to spy. I mean, you look graceful, you know. Like you're in your labs again." Harry stuttered.

Severus cocked and eyebrow. "Graceful? That is not an observation that I would ever think would came from you Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Excuse me."

"I mean, since were business partners I would think you could at least call me Harry. That is if I may call you Severus."

"I suppose that would be appropriate." Harry couldn't contain the smile that was now spread widely across his face. Something inside of Severus did a flop as he saw the smile Harry was giving him. Before he could think better of it, he returned the smile.

'_My god, he actually looks handsome when he smiles. Who would have thought_?' Harry thought to himself. Severus, feeling awkward finally cleared his throat and returned to his mixing. He wanted so much to tell Harry how much he felt about him. He wanted to scoop the boy, no man, up into his arms and never let go. But reality hit him in the stomach. _Just because we've been getting along and he seems to no longer hate me does not mean he would even entertain the idea of something more. This was Harry Potter. He could have anyone in the world. He is just using me for his business and nothing more._

"Potter! Do go find something to do. I cannot cook with you buzzing around me like damn bee." He snapped.

"I'm not buzzing. I'm just sitting here watching." Harry asked responded defensively.

"Just go. You are not needed here." Severus snapped again. Harry was hurt. He thought they had made some ground over the last few months. "I'll be upstairs in my flat if you need me." He told the man before leaving like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Severus smacked his head on the table. _How am I going to survive this? _

.HP.

Harry rushed up to his stairs and slammed the door behind him. His apartment was bare to say the least. He knew that one day Severus would be moving in so he figured it would be best to save the decorating for later. Since there was nothing in the living room yet he made his way to bedroom where he threw himself face first on the bed.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" He yelled into the bed when he saw the room fill with light. "Bloody took you long enough. I could use some help." Though his voice was muffled Lachesis heard him just fine.

"Do I look like a fairy grandmother to you?"

"Well, maybe little." Apparently this did not amuse the fate since she sent a mild stinging hex his way.

"Ow! Come on!" Harry whined rubbing his sore bottom.

"Just trying to get you to stop feeling sorry for yourself." She smirked.

"I think I'm finally starting to fall for the git. How long is it going to take for him to open up to me?"

"Talk to him." She said calmly.

"How?"

"You have to stop looking at this like it's a project. Just let things happen."

"He still sees me as a child!"

"You don't know what he sees you until you talk to him. Think about what I've told you. I don't want to have to come here again!" The fate scolded and in a flash she was gone.

Severus decided it was probably best that he go apologize to Harry. If he had to work with him day in and day out it was best he made some sort of gesture to keep the peace. He knocked on Harry's door only to receive no answer. Frustrated he opened the door surprised to find the apartment so empty. He started to leave when he thought he heard Harry's voice "How?"

_Did he have a guest? He promised me no guests. No, he promised no girlfriends over_. Severus was about to storm in the room when heard Harry say "He still sees me as a child!" Suddenly he felt nauseous. He really had hurt his feelings. _I must be getting old to suddenly care about his feelings._ Severus waited a few minutes at the door and when he didn't hear anyone else talking he finally gathered up his courage to knock on the door.

"Severus?" Harry asked opening the door.

"I wanted to apologize. I should not have yelled at you like that." He said and was about to turn around a walk out when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Can we talk?" Harry asked.

Severus huffed. He walked back in the room and Harry returned to his place on the bed. Severus looked around the room and since there was no place to sit he slowly took a spot next to Harry on the edge of the bed.

"For what it is worth, I do not see you as a child."

"You don't? Wait, you heard me? Is that all you heard?"

"Yes I heard you. You know talking to yourself is usually a sign of insanity."

"Talking to my…," _Oh, he must not be able to hear Lachesis_. _Just great._ "Never mind. But seriously, you don't see me as a child anymore?" He asked hesitantly.

"You have matured into a fine young man. Rather than doing what was expected of you, you did what you wanted to do."

"The Severus that I used to know would have called me a selfish child for that."

"The Severus that you used to know didn't get to know you like the Severus of now. Selfish and childish are the last things I would use to describe you, Harry. You practically gave up your childhood to defeat one the most evil and powerful wizards of our time. Rather than becoming a bitter old man you made a life all your own. You deserve to be happy."

Harry was at a loss for words. His mouth hung open as he stared at the man he thought he knew. Yet Severus surprised him again. Without another thought, and again jumping before he thought about it, he lept for the man to hug him. Unfortunately he caught him off guard causing Severus to fall backwards on the bed and Harry to land on top of him. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Severus sputtered. Harry was so close to those lips, that before he lost the courage he dove on. Placing his lips on Severus's made him tingle all over. When Severus opened his mouth to yell at Harry more, the young man took that as an opportunity. He slid his tongue in the mouth that had hurled insults at him so often. He body melted against Severus's and for once everything just felt right, well almost right until he felt hands push him away.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"It's ok, we were fated to be together." Harry said quickly diving for another kiss but growing frustrated when Severus pushed him away again.

"Potter! You're making less since then you normally do and that is quite the accomplishment."

"Come on Severus, I know you like me as well, or at least I know you could if you gave me a chance. "

"Potter what do you mean we're fated to be together?" Severus slowly said through gritted teeth.

"I'll explain everything but you can't interrupt me. I know it's going to sound crazy but,"

"It usually does if it comes from your mouth."

"Please Severus, just listen." Harry explained everything as he paced back and forth in the room. He explained Lachesis and what he saw were his options. He wasn't sure if he would believe him or not but he wasn't expecting the look of shear anger on Severus's face.

"You know Potter, I thought you had grown past practical jokes and pranks against your most hated professor, but apparently I thought wrong." Severus said as he got up from his spot on the bed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Harry panicked. He stormed out of the room and followed Severus down the stairs before he finally sputtered "You have a freckle on your left nut!" He shouted.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the boy bewildered. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Lachesis told me that if I ever had to make you believe my story, to say that you had a freckle on your left ball. Severus looked astonished and his head swooned thinking about the implications of that statement. _ Could it really be true? Are we really supposed to be together? Fated?_

"I think…I think I need to sit down." Severus muttered before taking a seat on the fourth step from the bottom. Harry followed him down and sat the little bit of space that was left between Severus and the wall.

"If what you are saying is true," Severus said clearing his throat, "It still tells me nothing about what you want."

"Of course it does. I want you!" Harry answered quickly.

"Do you want me because some fate made you believe that I will make you happy or do you want me, simply because of how you feel." He asked slowly.

"I already told you, I want you. I've grown to respect you."

"Respecting someone and wanting someone is quite different. Could you really see yourself waking up in my bed every morning?" Severus asked then leaned closer as he spoke in Harry's ear. "Do you really want me? All of me…inside you…sucking, kissing, and fucking you. Would you be willing, no, eager, to get on your knees and suck my cock right now if I asked you to?" _Surely that would make the boy come to his senses_, he thought to himself.

Instead he saw Harry breathing heavy and looking flushed. The boy turned to him and merely answered; "yes, please." Before attacking Severus's mouth once more.

Severus would swear he wasn't the first to moan, but he couldn't help giving himself in the kiss. After all who was he to tempt fate? Instead he took over the kiss, devouring Harry's lips. Tongue slid on tongue and hands slid up sides taking shirts with them. Harry couldn't remember ever being this hard for Ginny. He arched into Severus's body as if trying to fuse himself to the man. He moaned and panted into Severus's mouth as he obtained a minor bit of friction. He was about to do it again when Severus stopped him.

"What now!" Harry whined.

"We have cupcakes to make." Severus said with a smirk.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I was about to lose my virginity to the man who is supposed to be the love of my life and he's stopping me for cupcakes!" Harry remarked, baffled.

"Virginity! Merlin! You could have told me. And to think I was about to take you right here on the stairs! What was I thinking?" Severus bemoaned rubbing the pads of his hands into his eyes as if to clear his head.

"Yes! Take me, right here on the stairs! I don't care as long as it's with you!" Harry said in frustration.

"Well I care. I will not be taking your virginity on a set of stairs as if you were some street whore."

"That could be a fun game to play though." Harry said smirking. He quite enjoyed the look on Severus's face in response.

"Yes, that may be 'fun' indeed. However, not for your first time. Need I also remind you that I still have cupcakes to bake and you to decorate before our opening tomorrow? Harry," Severus said standing and taking Harry's hands in his. "If you still feel for me, what you think you do, then I promise we will have a very special celebration after we close tomorrow. I want you to think about this and make sure it's what you really want." _Harry Potter, the man who you have been aching for is practically throwing himself at your feet and you're telling him no!_ Severus thought to himself. '_Shut it! If this truly is the hands of fate, he will come back to me._ Severus told himself trying to reassure himself.

"I suppose that's fair. We did put an advert saying the best cupcake shop ever will be opening tomorrow. We can't disappoint our adoring public now can we?"

"Indeed we cannot." Severus said attempting to keep a straight face and for the first time, failing to do so. Without giving it too much thought, Severus put his hand in Harry's and that is how they walked into the kitchen; hand in hand.

_**A/N: Promise smexy-time next chapter. Oh Harry will get his man!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning: this chapter is a little short but very smutty. Sorry it took so long to update, I was on my honeymoon and I think my wife would have killed me if I tried to sneak in some writing.**

**CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT, SO IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE OR DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.**

…

…

…

Harry and Severus would both like to say they had wild passionate sex after they closed the shop the next day. Alas, that would be a lie. The truth would be that they sold out of every last cupcake in the first two hours. This meant Severus was covered in flour, chocolate and merlin knows what other substances as he rushed around the kitchen to make more cupcakes. In the mean-time Harry was left running around like a chicken with its head cut-off attempting to fill orders.

"I don't think I can handle this all day every day!" Harry said to himself exasperated.

"Oh, dear boy, it's your grand opening!" Harry looked over the counter to see an old lady in a floral print dress and white hair tied into a bun. "Things will calm down. And besides, one can always hire extra help. I'm sure you'll be successful for a very long time."

The woman gave him a warm smile. He was sure he had seen her somewhere but could not place her. "Besides, fate has a funny way of working out. Good bye Harry." She said, taking her cupcake order and leaving.

It was enough to get him through the rest of the day. Severus was tired that he didn't bother to argue with Harry when he insisted that he crash at his place. And crash they did. "'Night Sev," "Goodnight Harry," was all that was muttered between them before they fell into a deep sleep.

.Hp.

Severus woke around 3 in the morning to find himself in a very comfortable bed with someone plastered to his back. It took a minute for him to realize where he was. It took him another minute to realize that he stunk and felt disgusting. He slowly rolled over and tried his best not to disturb the young man sleeping next to him. He sat up on one elbow to get a better look at the boy. He looked so beautiful and peaceful when he slept. Like he had not a care in the world. He also noticed that Harry did not smell as he did. The boy smelt of sugar and coffee.

"Of course, the brat wasn't near the ovens all day, and didn't get covered in miscellaneous baking ingredients." He thought to himself. "Can't have him waking up to this." Then he eyed the bathroom across the room. "Surly he would prefer I use his shower as opposed to waking up to this." Then Severus sighed to himself. "That is if he really does want to wake up to this at all."

Harry half-awoke to the sound of shower running. Dismissing it as a dream he rolled over and fell back asleep. Sometime later he realized he was snuggled up against something very warm and soft. Something that smelled like heaven. He opened his eyes and his heart began to flutter seeing Severus laying in his bed with his bathrobe on. Albeit, transfigured to fit the taller man, but his bathrobe none-the-less.

He sat up and noticed that the robe had fallen open just slightly and he could see a sliver of the hairless, scarred chest beneath. How his fingers ached to reach down and trace each scar. How his mouth watered to lick each bit of exposed skin. "I can't believe something so simple has me so aroused." Harry said to himself. Gathering up all of his Gryffindor courage he slowly lowered his lips to the exposed skin.

Severus moaned in his sleep. He felt soft gentle touches all over his chest. He felt warm lips press against his skin. Only when those lips closed around one of his nipples and began flick it with a sure tongue did he realize he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes as he felt the vibrations of harry moaning over his nipple.

"Harry…" He moaned as he carded his hand through Harry's hair. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?" He managed to ask. The mouth stilled before slowly pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to talk first, but I saw you laying there and you looked so yummy. I just had to taste you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Harry managed to say in one long huff of breath while blushing feverously.

"Yummy? Me?" Severus asked incredulously.

At first Harry thought the man was angry with him, that is until he felt the hardness of Severus pressing against his thigh. He decided to use this to his advantage. Severus was almost worried as the saw the look of lust in Harry's eyes and the Slytherin grin on his face. "Yes, Sev. Yummy. In fact I really would like to know what the rest of you tastes like."

Before Severus could respond, Harry was sliding down the man's body, opened up his robe the rest of the way and took his erect cock in hand. He tentatively stuck out his tongue and left a long wet swipe up the underside. He found he rather liked the feel of the flesh running across his tongue. He looked up to see Severus biting his bottom lip and thought the usually stoic man looked rather adorable. "You'll have to let me know if I'm doing this wrong. Hopefully I'll get better the more I do it." Harry stated innocently.

Severus was trying not to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. But the look of those bright green eyes staring up at him just above his erect member was doing him in. Not to mention the promise that this wouldn't be the only time this would happen. He could only nod in response.

Harry slowly began to take the erect flesh into his mouth. He explored every inch of Severus' cock as the suckled the tip before plunging it into his mouth. Getting over excited he tried to take the whole thing but started to gag as it hit the back of his throat. He was surprised that his cock twitched at the sensation. "Don't choke yourself, Harry. I assure you the feeling is quite antiquate with just a little in your mouth." Severus stated trying not to sound breathy.

"I think I kinda like the feeling though." Harry said before taking Severus all the way in his mouth again.

"Merlin. Fuck!" Severus panted. '_Harry potter is choking on my cock and enjoying it. Clearly, I'm dying or the world is ending._' He thought to himself.

Harry continued to suck, trying to keep his teeth from scrapping the sensitive skin. He moaned as he felt it slide in his mouth over and over again. The pre-cum that was now hitting the back of his throat was a little startling at first. In all honesty it wasn't the best tasting thing he'd ever had, but he couldn't help but want more of it. His erection was painfully pressed against the jeans he had fallen asleep in. He stopped just long enough to shuck them off before going back to his task.

"Going to cum soon, Harry. Don't. Have. To. Swallow." Severus panted. But Harry didn't let up.

"Please cum in my mouth, I want to taste you." Harry answered in return, though his voice was quite shaky. He sped up his movements, sucking harder as he worked Severus's shaft with his hand. Severus opened up his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Harry working his cock, sucking every inch into that warm wet mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer and spilled himself into the waiting throat. Harry tried his best to swallow, but it came too much too quickly and some spilled out from his mouth down Severus's balls. Harry was so turned on he just couldn't help himself, as he licked and cleaned up every last drop.

It took several minutes for both to catch their breath. Severus was the first to speak. "That was the best blow job, I have ever received in my entire life." Harry beamed at the praise. He wiggled up Severus's body and began kissing the man. In the back of his mind he thought perhaps it was rude to take such liberties as to kiss the man with a mouth tasting of his cum, but he was so aroused that he couldn't stop himself. He kissed like his life depended on it as he reverently rutted against the Severus's thigh.

Severus didn't mind. He found it quit erotic to taste himself in such a sweet soft mouth. He explored every part of the cavern with his tongue. Harry continued humping Severus's leg. His own pre-cum acting as lubrication to slide smoothly and the hair on Severus's leg only added to the sensations coursing through Harry's cock. He panted into Severus's mouth, "taste, feel, so good," before cumming hard all over Severus's thigh.

_**A/N: This is not the final ch. Can't leave the story without the two having a proper shag can we?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OMFG! I am so so sorry it took so long to get around to finishing this story. But its finally done**!

**Warning: mentions of rimming and leashes and collars. Extremely explicit; so if you don't like, don't read! But no extreme kinks in this one. **

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

"Daddy!" Severus heard the child's shriek before he saw the girl. Despite the loud voice and the pitter patter of little feet he heard running down the stairs, he did not halt in in stirring. It was near valentine's days and was hoping to get the last batch of red velvet cupcakes finished early.

"Oh, Father! Where's daddy?" The little girl with long black hair and bright green eyes asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Minnie Lachesis Potter-Snape, what have I told you about running down those stairs?" Severus asked sternly still without looking up from his mixture.

"I'm sorry! It's really important! Where's daddy?" She asked wringing her hands and fidgeting.

"He just left for a meeting with your namesake about your brothers' latest prank. He should be back shortly. "

"Ha! What did Albus do now! You would think Fredrick would be the one that always got into trouble."

"I'm not entirely sure, However, the incident ended with a blown-up girls restroom." Severus said with a sigh. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Oh, well, auntie Hermione asked if I would like to have a sleep over with Rosie tonight! Can I father? Huh? Huh?" The girl asked anxiously.

"Oh, I suppose that I could approve." Severus said, this time not bothering to hide his smile. Of course he already knew Mrs. Granger-Weasley would ask Winne to stay the night. It was pre-arraigned to give him and husband some seriously needed alone time…..

.HP.

"God, I've missed this." Harry murmured into Severus' neck and nibbled and licked the freshly washed skin found there. He was straddled over his husband's lap as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Both only clad in loosely draped bathrobes.

"Indeed." Severus said while wrapping his harms firmly around Harry's waist. "Before the children I could take you whenever wherever." Severus said half pouting. While their two sons were 11 and 12 and now at Hogwarts most of year, they still had Minnie to worry about.

"I wouldn't take the kids back for the world. But I do miss some of our more…adventurous sessions…" Harry said. "Like the first time you rimmed me."

Severus moaned remembering the incident. It had involved Harry on all fours on the bake shop's kitchen floor and bit of honey-flavored frosting. "I remember that quite well. Especially your innocent voice asking me what I thought I was doing smearing frosting in such a place." Severus said with a smirk.

"What was I supposed to think? I never heard of such a thing! But, oh did it feel so good!" Harry moaned remember in the incident as he ground into his husband's lap.

"It was just as enjoyable for me as well, licking the cream off your little pink hole. Hearing you moan and feeling you grind beneath me while I tried to fit more of tongue inside of you." Severus said, whispering into Harry's ear.

"I don't know what was better, " Harry said, trying to catch his breath, "that time, or the time you put a collar and leash on me and had me crawl on my hands and knees till I reached you at the top of the stairs."

"Yes, a leash comes in handy doesn't it?" Severus said with a smirk, his already-hard cock giving a twitch at the memory.

"Yes it does." Harry said sliding down Severus's body until he was kneeling on the floor between the man's knees. He pulled the tie on Severus' robe, letting it fall open and revealing the long thick cock he was so longing for. He started to stroke it and watched as a small drop of pre-come collect at the tip. He licked a long swipe across the top then descended, taking the head into his mouth; teasing it with his tongue.

"Mmm. Don't tease". Severus nearly growled. "You know why the leash came in handy? Because I could tug it and force my cock all the way into that hot little mouth of yours." Harry moaned in response. "You liked that didn't you? Love gaging on my cock, feeling it hit the back of your throat." Harry now spread up his pace taking Severus further in his mouth. He felt his husband's fingers slipping through his hair.

"Please?" Harry begged taking his mouth from Severus' cock just long enough to ask. Both knew what Harry was asking for. Severus tightened his grip and forced harry to take him deeper into his mouth. He bucked his hips causing his cock to hit the back of Harry's throat over and over again. Harry only moaned loader as he felt his eyes start to water and his cock was as hard it could ever possibly be.

"Yes, that's it, my little cockslut. Suck it." Severus ordered. "Feels so good, feeling you gag around me." Severus was panting and trying hard to keep up his talking, he knew how much Harry loved his voice. He was losing his ability to focus clearly.

Harry cock was dripping and was so hard it hurt. It made no since to him why he enjoyed such filthy talk that was borderline humiliating. But fuck it, he did enjoy it. He enjoyed feeling wholly possessed by his husband. There was so much love and trust between the two of them, that he didn't bother question it.

"That's, it. Fuck!" _Pant_. "Don't stop". _Pant_. "Going to come down your throat, slut." Harry only sucked harder as he fondled Severus's balls with his free hand. It wasn't long before Severus was coming and Harry was quickly trying to swallow. "Come," pant "up here". Severus ordered, trying to catch His breath.

He positioned Harry so that he was standing on the couch with Harry's cock right in front of his face. Harry bent over so that he could hold onto the back of the couch for support. Severus swallowed Harry, quickly and firmly sucking on the wet cock. He slid his middle finger over the crack of Harry's arse till it reached his hole. He toyed with the opening, just rubbing his finger over it as he thoroughly sucked Harry's cock. It was only a matter of a minute or two at the most before Harry came.

He collapsed on the couch. Once he caught his breath, he looked over and saw the feral look from his lover. It appears that was not the end of their events that night. "Bed!" Severus growled. Harry didn't need to be told twice.

He smiled and ran into their bedroom and throwing himself on the bed. Both men having lost their robes somewhere between the couch and the bed. Severus entered the room and went straight for the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He crawled over Harry, whispering harshly into his ear "I have not had the chance to prepare you thoroughly in a long time." He coated his fingers and reached his hand down, behind Harry's balls and finding his target. He slowly let his middle finger slide in. "Going to take my time, slowly fingering you until you're a panting bundle of need. " He said still sliding his finger in and out of his opening. "And just when I think you can't possibly take anymore, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to breath." He slowly added a second finger. "Would you like that, love?"

"Oh, god, yes! Please!" Harry began to beg but was cut off by Snape's tongue in his mouth. As they tasted one another Severus continued his agonizingly slow pace of sliding his two fingers in and out of Harry.

"Please, sir, fuck me. Please. Need it." Harry panted in-between kisses.

"So pretty when you beg." Severus said as he moved from his lover's mouth to his left nipple. He sucked and licked the little numb until it peaked in attention. Then he held it between his teeth, just barely biting as he flicked the tip with tongue.

"Please, Please please." Harry begged, pushing back on Severus's fingers who obliged him by adding a third. "Not enough. Fuck me!" Harry ordered. Severus couldn't take it anymore. Anymore teasing and he might just come before he could get inside his husband.

Slowly he slid he slid into Harry. Despite the lubricant and preparation, Harry was still very hot and very tight. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself before he began to slowly slide all the way out and back into the welcoming heat.

Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Severus pulling him as close as he could. Chest to chest, they held on tight as puffs of hot breaths found their way across even hotter skin. Severus was slow but hard, each time he entered so deep he forced Harry to jerk towards the headboard. "Feels so, good, can feel you everywhere." Harry managed say as he bushed Severus' hair behind his ears to kiss him long and hard. They managed at this pace for what could have been minutes or hours; neither would be able to tell you as they were so lost in moment. "Please, Sev, please, need to come." Harry whined.

His husband could not hold back any longer and soon began to quicken his pace, thrusting into harry harder and faster. All that could be heard in the room were gunts, growls and quickened breathing.

"Fuck! Sev!" Harry screamed as his body grew ridged and nearly a half a second latter Severus's did the same. Harry's channel grasping onto Severus' cock, milking every drop of his orgasm from him.

That was it. Severus' knees gave out as he fell on to bed just far enough to the side to keep from crushing Harry.

"Wow." Harry said with a huge smile.

"Hm." Was all Severus could manage. Harry rolled over on his side and starred at the fated love of his life.

"Even after all of these years, you still fuck like a sex a god." Harry said laughing.

"Ha! And you still fuck with the enthusiasm of a teenager. "

"Hm, you know you smell like sex?" Harry asked as he started kissing Severus's neck and pulling himself closer to the man."

"Hm..Harry, I may be a sex god to you, but I'm no longer a teenager." Severus said shifting up against the headboard and pulling harry onto his lap.

"No, but, I damn well intend on getting a whole nights worth of shagging from you." Harry said with an evil grin while reaching over and pulling a vile from the nightstand. "Snagged some from your lab when I got home." Severus knew from the color and consistency just what the potion was. It would allow him to get hard at least 3 more times with one dose.

"I'll need a pain potion to go with that in the morning." Severus said before taking a large swallow of stuff. "That should be about 2 doses worth. "

"Looks like I'll need a pain potion in the morning as well. But for now it's my turn to fuck you into oblivion."

Severus and Harry merely laughed joyously as they fell into each other's arms for another of many rounds that night.

Somewhere in the great universe where time has little meaning, an hold woman could be heard laughing and giving hi-fives to her fellow fates.


End file.
